Memory Alpha:Ten Forward
de:Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne en:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward eo:Memory Alpha:Dek antaŭen es:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward fr:Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute pl:Memory Alpha:Dziesiąty Dziobowy sv:Memory Alpha:Forum Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. I'm sorry to have to write in English. Thanks - sannse (talk) 11 feb 2009 14:33 (UTC) :Thanks for letting us know :) --Patricia 11 feb 2009 18:31 (UTC) Question from German MA Sorry that I write (bad) English, but I don't speak Dutch Hi, I noticed that some of you added interwiki-links in the German MA in the last few days. Thanks for this. But I also noticed, that at every edit that added the nl-link also the German "Kategorie" was changed into the English "Category". Now I wonder whether this change was made on purpose by you or whether it was done automatically (by the wikia system?), and in both cases, why was it changed? Thanks, --Bravomike 7 mrt 2009 20:42 (UTC) :Hallo Bravomike, the problem you're referring to seems to be Wikia related. The German version MA seems to have a new feature that allows you to add categories to a page by simply clicking on the tab below the article. The tabs are in English though so I'm guessing that they change the "Kategorie" automatically. I've taken some screencaps to show you what I mean. I hope this helps. --Patricia 8 mrt 2009 09:03 (UTC) Afbeelding:GermanMA1.JPG|This image shows the English tab below your articles Afbeelding:GermanMA2.JPG|This image shows the article when editing; also in English Afbeelding:GermanMA3.JPG|This image shows the article when you look behind the code view ::Thanks for your answer, so it is no problem with the Dutch MA but with the German MA. We also started discussing it here. Thanks for adding the interwiki-links anyway.--Bravomike 8 mrt 2009 11:12 (UTC) You're right. This problem is caused by the CategorySelect Extension where testing right now inside all German Wikis. The tabs are shown in English to you, because there is no Dutch translation yet. The original idea was to leave all category entries untouched and add new categories with the localized category name defined by the default language of the wiki. There was a bug so categories are added as "Category:..." right now. It'll be fixed shortly. --Avatar 9 mrt 2009 09:40 (UTC) :Thanks for explaining. I hope you're able to fix the bug soon. Good luck. --Patricia 9 mrt 2009 12:14 (UTC) ::Problem should be fixed. --Avatar 9 mrt 2009 13:37 (UTC) Moving the language codes Hi, As you know, Memory Alpha has a different URL structure than other wikis. Instead of the language code being in the first part of the URL (and not used on most English language wikis) it's added after the .org. This has required technical exceptions for some time which are getting harder to manage. To improve the stability of Memory Alpha during site updates, we need to drop the en from the English Memory Alpha and move the other language prefixes to the beginning of the URL. For instance: * http://memory-alpha.org/nl/wiki/Pagename will become http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename * http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Pagename will become http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename * http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename will redirect to http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename We may need to tidy some URLs in css and other cases, but all previous URLs will now redirect to the new version. We hope to make this change some time next week. Thanks all, and sorry for having to write here in English. -- sannse (talk) apr 15, 2010 22:33 (UTC)